Taiyou Ishidō
Taiyou Ishidō (otherwise known as Tai by her siblings, or Lady Taiyou by any non-royal) is a character in the roleplay. She is the eldest sibling in the Ishidō Family of Dragons and is therefore first in line for the throne. Personality Taiyou is exceptionally strong-willed. She will do what she wants, even if other people advise against it. She is also independent and has almost always been this way since she was young. She likes being alone and she likes her solitude when she can have it. She also hates slowing other people down or them slowing her down. The training she received as a young girl came naturally to her, and she has a hard time holding back when she's in a fight. Since the death of her father at the hands of Kaskara, she has set out on a quest to find the woman and destroy her. She has been almost completely obsessed with this goal for about 4 years now, but hasn't been able to catch her or even find her for that matter. Because of this, she has had tunnel vision in trying to destroy Kaskara, distracting her from the more important things in life. She hasn't actually visited her father's family in a long time because they all remind her of him and how she couldn't do anything to save him from Kaskara's blind (and rather pointless) rage. Despite her lone wolf status, she loves her family, sometimes without question. She has to really be pushed to a certain point for her to actually hate a member of her family. Background Born to Vulcan Ishidō and Mei Ling, she was unable to ever meet her mother. Shortly after Taiyou was born, her mother died. Taiyou couldn't really have any feelings about her mother, but she would eventually get to know her deceased mother through her half sister and half brother, whom Vulcan visited often. The kids seemed to take to her well and she got along with them too. Taiyou spent two whole years getting to know them, growing up mostly with her father. Saddened by the loss of his wife, Vulcan soon married again after that. It was to a beautiful and kind dragon woman named Jia. This time, shortly after they got married, they had a son. Since Vulcan wanted nothing more for Taiyou than to grow up with an actual family, he took her to meet her new mother and her baby brother. This was the first time she was ever really introduced to the fact that she was royalty herself. She was the eldest sibling in the family and since she still had dragon blood coursing through her, she would be next in line for the throne. "Lady Taiyou" is what some of the maids and butlers around the castle called her. She really enjoyed being called this, and even though she missed her other half siblings, she wanted to get to know her new family so much too. Naming the newborn baby boy Tenshin, Taiyou quickly took to her step-mother and baby brother. However, as she continued to grow in age and in wisdom, Taiyou began to realize that she really liked being alone. She loved her family, even as it kept growing when they had another son about two years after that, but she also really liked spending time alone. She took up training herself at some point, even though Vulcan was training her quite well. While she wasn't proficient in the fire that both Orion and Tenshin were gifted with, she knew her way around lightning (partially thanks to Vulcan). For whatever reason, she took to that really easily too. She was generally gifted in everything she did, but this magic that she had was on a whole new level. Lightning became her favorite thing to toy around with, and slowly, but surely, Taiyou became a powerful force to be reckoned with. By the time she was 14 years old, she could more than keep up with her father in sparring matches. While Tenshin and Orion both knew of Taiyou's lineage, it didn't really seem to matter to them. They ended up becoming a very good family in this time and Tenshin and Orion began to really look up to their big sister. Taiyou was a beacon of light that shone down over them and they wanted to be just like her. Unfortunately, this around the time that Taiyou started to realize that she didn't like going on missions with people either. Sometimes, she slowed people down. Other times, they slowed her down. She was powerful to keep up with the best of them but it almost seemed like they constantly got in each other's way. At some point, she started just started requesting missions that were with her family or by herself. She wanted to do what she thought best and since she couldn't disappoint anyone on these missions, she felt liberated. Finding her love for traveling and fighting, she started sink deeper into her studies of lightning magic. She wanted to know it all. Around the time she turned 16, though, was when everything changed. Her father decided to enter a tournament, full of powerful fighters from all across the world. It was in a kingdom named Khairu, one that was ruled by humans. She had never seen humans before, so she wished to come with her father. Vulcan immediately denied her, saying it was too dangerous. Taiyou believed this was probably true and she was only 16 after all. She didn't want to die this young. So, she stayed behind and helped take care of her three baby brothers with her step-mother, with another born only 7 years ago. Unlike her other two siblings though, Eis and her didn't really connect on that level. She was away most of the time on missions for the royal kingdom of Dragons, and she hadn't even realized he was born until about a week after it happened. Her relationship with her youngest brother was strained, though, even though she still played with him sometimes. Their father didn't show up to the castle until two years later, right around the time that Taiyou turned 18. When he returned, he was carrying a small child in his arms. From what Taiyou could tell, this small child was still just a baby, even by the Draconic standards. Taiyou did not expect, however, when her father revealed to them that this was their half sibling, Kaskara. According to what he told them, he was imprisoned by the queen of the underworld and forced to impregnate her. She was apparently at the tournament that he went to and she ended up capturing him and taking him down into hell. He was trapped there without a way out until she slipped up one day. He was able to overpower her, and he escaped with Kaskara. Since then, he had been traveling back to the Draconic citadel in hopes that his family was still alive and well. He revealed that Kaskara had been just a small baby when he was down in hell but apparently grew much faster than most other creatures did. Sure enough, she was a little girl into several months time. Taiyou, Orion, and Eis all seemed to trust the little girl with all of their heart, simply because she was family. However, Tenshin was a different story. He seemed to distrust her from the very beginning and if Taiyou had known what was going to happen next, she would have distrusted her the same way. Unfortunately, she didn't. At least a year went by until Kaskara was around the same age as Orion was at this point. Taiyou was still gone just as much but, when she was around, she spent more time with her family. After returning one day from her training, she caught sight of something that would be ingrained in her brain forever. Taiyou walked into the royal throne room where she saw how Kaskara had forced their father down onto the ground and was sitting on top of him. Taiyou wasn't worried until suddenly, she saw something shine in the darkened throne room. Her eyes opened wide. Kaskara bared a knife and stabbed it into her father's throat, not stopping there. By the time she was done, the corpse that lay there didn't even look like her father anymore. Unable to do anything, she collapsed to the floor on her knees as Kaskara disappeared from her eyesight and into the city. When Taiyou snapped to it, Kaskara was long gone. From that moment on, Taiyou gathered up her things and began a "master's quest" to go and find Kaskara. She was going to kill Kaskara, no matter what she did. Regardless of how much time she wasted or how much searching she did, she never really caught up with Kaskara. Tenshin crossed her path at some point, but since he couldn't keep up with her, he simply went home. Taiyou informed him that she was alright and that he should tell the others that too. She couldn't go back, not yet. Not only did she need to destroy Kaskara, but that family reminded her way too much of her deceased father. During this time of solitude, she visited her other siblings from her father's first marriage, and she reconnected with them. By the time she turned 22, she was ready to give up the search until she got word of a tournament coming up. It was the same one that her father entered all those years back. She knew, if Kaskara was going to be anywhere, it would be there. She'd be set by rules and regulations but if Kaskara agreed, they could have it out and she could kill the traitorous girl right then and there. Wasting no time, she entered herself into the tournament and waited for the day till she could meet Kaskara in battle and make her pay for what she did to her father. Summary Powers & Abilities Equipment Trivia * Taiyou has a vendetta against her younger half sister, Kaskara. * Even though she hasn't seen her family in quite awhile, they still have some level of a connection with one another. * The one thing she fears the most is not being able to protect the people she cares about the most. She failed her father once, and that's why she's on her "master's quest" to find and destroy Kaskara. * Despite the fact that Taiyou travels alone and almost constantly, she actually really enjoys it. While she's doing it for a specific reason, she has gained a certain level of enjoyment for it. * Taiyou's faceclaim is a character named Elesis from Elsword Online. The character Isuzu Iratani shares a faceclaim with her. Taiyou is the Crimson Avenger class and Isuzu is the Grand Master class. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ishidō Family Category:Dragon Category:Teddyursaa Category:Elf